


Baths and Bubbles and Boys, oh my! - An Artwork

by Lasenby_Heathcote



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:39:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasenby_Heathcote/pseuds/Lasenby_Heathcote
Summary: Bucky and Clint relax in a bubble bath together.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: Winterhawk Wonderland





	Baths and Bubbles and Boys, oh my! - An Artwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pherryt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/gifts).



> For the Winterhawk wonderland gift exchange for pherryt! Enjoy!


End file.
